nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiiporter/Archive 1
Alright! I've moved it to Nintendo Monthly-Issue 2. If you want to start working on issue three, you know where to go! whoops I forgot about him... hehe... ZOMG!! That is sooo cool! Wow, he's like a celebrity, he even has an averaged sized page on Wikipedia! Wowzers! :Don't worry, I'd understand completely. This will probably work How does it look now? :Whoops, I got it fixing again. What? You mean you can't see them at all? Explain it to me and I'll try to do it. Hmmm You must be using a different browser. I'll try to work on it, tell me if it looks okay when I'm done. :K, does it look better now? Sorry I'm so sorry for not being able to be on the internet for the past week. Either on Friday or Saturday I'll be back. K Help for my sectoin on Nintendo Monthly (nintendogs news) For the cuttest puppy of the month in the nintendogs section, i would like you, to help me out, get an Nintendo Ds emulator (iDeaS Emulator) on your computer, get nintendogs on it and create your dog. I'm not forcing you to do it but you can if you want to. * Its extremely easy: pick an emulator from = http://www.ndsemulator.com/ * Then download a rom from http://www.nintendo-ds-roms.com/ * After downloading it should have a help manual do as it says. * Then run the emualtor and go to file and click open and search for the rom on your computer and it sould then load. * I'm not forcing you to do this. You don't have to do it. My Reply I think i might just do nintendo wars news and nintendogs bulletin and develepor of the month for now and once i get used ot this system I might make more. I think Nintendo Racers should be in the bin... However F-Zero should be part of the Nintendo Galaxy section... and if Bentendo is ever going to polish the banners up, he could put captain Falcon on it. Bombtom ---- That's what I'm thinking. Do you have an idea of how to do that yet? Just give it a rediculous code Name like The Super Sequil issue, then move it at the last minute. Also, secretly email me (or anybody that decides to join(ppftt! Yeah right. Sorry, you know it's true))the link. you know what it is. :First off, what's with the "Project" on the main page? Also, what should I name it? One, it's the Nintendo Monthly project, & two, Anything that nobody will expect. Just email me the link. :Is your email account Wiiporter@hotmail.com? Alright, I've sent the name to you. Nintendo Monthly I like the idea.... I read your first issue.. I was hopping if i could ad a few more sections: Nintendo Wars Monthly, Smash Bros Monthly, Nintendogs News, Develepor of the Month, Ninttendo Racers Bulletin (Games include: Excite Truck, Mairo Kart, Diddy Kong Racing and F-Zero could be also found in the Nintendo Galxy section) Big Brains Notice Board (Games include: Big Brain academy, Brain Training) I uderstand if you dont want me helping the project because you'd rather just have Bentendo and you, as i private project.. but i'd lve to help with the project and write some articles in Nintendo Monthly. I can also help with the Ainimal Crossing section and Zelda section (especially Windwaker). The leats you could do is atleast put an advertisement of Clean Up Day for next year (if u would like I can make the add) And please reply with an answer. Bombtom PS: Thanks and in 3 days time its back to work. I hope im still known as a true nintendopedian.. You may not no me that well because when i created articles you were not around, but i no Bentendo very well. Who's Bananza? Ye bettah answer meh question. When Tell me when you're absolutely sure you're done with your articles on Nintendo Monthly. Then I'll finish it off. Take your time, I just would like it done by the very beginning of May if that's alright. P.S. - Someday I may think of a better name for the magazine, though it just hasn't hit me yet. If you have an idea please let me know. NM Yah, you're probably right. I'll just go over it to make sure everything sounds right/correct spelling and then It'll probably be finished. Added boxart I added the boxart for Sonic and the Secret RIngs next your review. If you don't like it you can get rid of it. Nintendo Monthly :No problem. Thaank you. I'll fix up the mistake that just happend with your review getting mixed up with Animal Crossing. :Indeed it is! Anything would be fine, and take your time as well. Yes, I will take some weight off your shoulders & write some articles if you wish. I know Tis a pain in the arsh being the only one working. --Wiiporter 15:42, 13 April 2007 (MST) Also, Wiiporter, if you would like to create any thing else for the online magazine, then just contact me. If you want to write a review/preview, or just talk about your favorite games! Any thing would be great! --Bentendo 20:04, 10 April 2007 (MST) Comic Hurrah!--Bentendo 12:48, 10 April 2007 (MST) Nah, it's coming in now. Moving on! That could be the problem. Have you ever tried using Fire Fox or Explorer (firefox is free). --Bentendo 12:41, 10 April 2007 (MST) I use Opera on a Dell. It probably is. What kind are you using? So far, I can see it on my Toshiba and Apple iBook, and for internet servers I can see it on Explorer, FireFox, and Safari. --Bentendo 12:36, 10 April 2007 (MST) Must be this darned Laptop! I see it perfectly. --User:Bentendo What are you talking about? it's worse! all I see is a tan color!--Wiiporter 10:54, 9 April 2007 (MST) Much better. --User:Bentendo http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s121/Wiiporter/Comic1-1.jpg That's pretty good! If you'd like, I could actually upload the image onto Nintendopedia. But first, if you could make it a little bit bigger, that would be great. If not, don't worry, I can still read it! -- User:Bentendo Any times fine, just upload it and the new issue should be ready by the end of the month (the first issue). --User: Bentendo Oh my gosh, I was actually hoping someone would do a comic! That's great! --Bentendo 08:43, 6 April 2007 (MST) Alright! Just say what you'd like to do (regarding the Nintendo monthly project), and I'll help make it possible! --Bentendo 12:20, 5 April 2007 (MST) clean up day! (which is on March 5) Clean up day is an event on Nintendopedia that takes place every March 5. On this day, you and other users are asked to do multiple different tasks on the site. The following are some of the suggestions. Make sure you have your own account page. Use the random page hyperlink under navigation to go to 10 different pages. Try your best to update each one. If you don't know much about the subject, then feel free to do some research on it. While on the subject of random pages, check atleast two pages for puncuation and spelling. Add atleast two new pages to Nintendopedia with atleast 2 paragraphs. It would also help if you would create a template for the page as well. It would also be helpful if you would add images to pages without them. And finnaly, go through the most wanted pages (http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Special:Wantedpages) and try to add as many as possible. This idea was created by the user Bombtom. Retrieved from "http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Nintendopedia:Clean_up_day" Here's how you make a redirect page. To make a redirect page, do this. 1. Go to the selected page. 2.Delete everything. 3.Type in #Redirect then add the page you want it to redirect to such as Link (but with the 's around it) -[[User:Bentendo Brawl So? Their is no blood or sexuality! It's just a wee bit violent! Zero Suit Samus, Solid Snake, Max2 Whatev. why do you care if I don't care for rated M games? Max2 its me hey whats up its me bojangles. how do i get to the may issue of nintendo monthly so i can add? Great comic. Even better than last months! relatives yeah my bro works for nintendo, so trust the information i give to the site and magazine, the stuff is true.